


Brittle

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Наверное, ему это правда нужно. Не пустая прихоть, не блажь, а потребность. Пожалуй, где-то на границе второго и третьего ярусов пирамиды Маслоу. То, без чего умереть не умрёшь, но по-настоящему живым не будешь.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 23





	Brittle

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021.

Ген хрупкий. Настолько, что это пугает и нервирует. Тонкие запястья и щиколотки, выступающие ключицы, не хватает только мишени с подписью «ломать здесь». Хрупкий и слабый — даже Сенку с «силой одной блохи и докучливостью тысячи» на несколько ступеней выше.

Чисто физически, разумеется. В плане более «тонких материй» Ген даст фору кому угодно, просто мало кто разглядит стальной стержень за узкими ссутуленными плечами, оправданиями и потоком самоуничижения. Ну и ладно, замечать и понимать то, во что не въезжают другие — прерогатива Сенку. И он справляется.

Ген стесняется. Своей слабости и худобы, своих «фальшивых» навыков, того, что он считает бесполезностью — и драпирует их многочисленными слоями ткани, болезненными шутками, неискренними улыбками и настороженным взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век. Для Сенку эти обёртки не сложнее конфетного фантика. Даже не чупа-чупс, тут и зубы ломать не приходится, достаточно знать, с какой стороны потянуть, чтобы полностью обнажить. Эмоционально. Физически — сложнее, и иногда Сенку ненавидит все эти завязки до самого горла, потому что времени на них уходит немерено, и это попросту непрактично, и Юзуриха десять миллиардов раз могла бы сделать что угодно с куда менее времязатратными застёжками, но Ген цепляется за созданный им образ и все его детали, и это не настолько принципиально, чтобы Сенку настаивал.

Но иногда всё-таки мешает. Особенно в темноте, Ген со своими комплексами однозначно считает темноту другом молодёжи, и не то чтобы Сенку возражал, но шнуровку на жилете всё равно заносит в классовые враги.

А ведь до жилета ещё нужно добраться.

Когда Ген задувает свечу — начинается их маленький ритуал. Вернее, ритуал Гена — Сенку не видит в нём особого смысла, но для Гена это важно, поэтому Сенку не возражает. Да и есть своя прелесть в долгих объятиях, пока ещё невинных прикосновениях и поцелуях, которые и поцелуями-то не назвать — губы едва касаются кожи, на доли секунды оставляя призрак тепла. В том, как Ген бесконечно нежно обхватывает ладонями его лицо, поглаживает скулы подушечками пальцев, очерчивает контуры губ — и Сенку всегда чувствует его пристальный взгляд, и это так нелогично, ведь сам же гасит свет.

Ген — безнадёжный романтик, как бы ни пытался отрицать. И в этом тоже есть своя прелесть. Сенку даже старается не перегибать, поддразнивая Гена на эту тему. В таких вещах Сенку не особо понимает, он больше по точным наукам, а не по тем самым тонким материям, на которых специализируется Ген. Да чего уж, ни для кого не секрет, и для Сенку — в первую очередь, что такта у него — как у табуретки, и в гипотетических душах он читает по слогам. Но Гена он знает достаточно хорошо, Ген ему достаточно близок, чтобы Сенку видел, что ему это нужно, — ритуалы эти, романтика, прелюдии — и старается ему это дать. В меру своих сил и знаний — а все его познания в отношениях ограничены как раз-таки Геном. Исключительно узкая и нерепрезентативная выборка, но в данном конкретном случае — вполне удовлетворяющая его запросам.

Прикосновения Гена — как кошачьи лапки потискать. Ген за руками следит, у него это профессиональное. Фокусник не имеет права на мозоли и заусенцы, или что-то в этом роде, ничто не должно мешать быстроте и ловкости рук. Даже в каменном мире, даже если сутки, недели и месяцы напролёт стирает руки в кровь непрекращающейся работой. По крайней мере, аргументация Гена звучала именно так, и звучала в целом убедительно, поэтому Сенку без дальнейших расспросов подогнал ему глицерин. Ген, правда, безбожно озадачился и скис на объяснении химических процессов, вовлечённых в омыление жиров, но стоически дослушал, не перебивая. Слушать он умеет. Это одна из многих его черт, которые Сенку в нём ценит. Не говорит об этом, но Ген и так знает — и это ещё одна из таких черт.

Сенку всегда опасается его ненароком поцарапать неосторожным касанием. Его собственные руки изрыты царапинами, ожогами и порезами, не кожа, а натуральный наждак. Впрочем, не трескается — а большего Сенку и не нужно, он же не дамочка, претендующая на место в гареме Южного Острова, так зачем тратить время на глупости.

Да и вспоминает Сенку об этом только в такие моменты, когда ведёт кончиками пальцев по коже, повторяя контур исчезнувшей метки — уже привычным жестом, каждое утро Ген с мягкой улыбкой протягивает ему баночку туши, и Сенку рисует на его лице зубастый оскал, и у него всегда дрожит рука, когда Ген задирает голову, подставляя тонкую шею. Пора бы уже и привыкнуть. Это нелогично, но у Сенку всегда слегка сбивается и ускоряется пульс, когда Ген льнёт к его прикосновениям, жмётся к его изгрызенным наукой ладоням, и смотрит, смотрит, внимательно, пристально, будто обволакивая, обнимая взглядом — много ли он видит, когда единственные источник света — звёздное небо и заглядывающая в окно вуайеристка-луна?

Это странно. Ген всегда избегает физического контакта, избегает сближения — пожалуй, его многослойная, закрытая от кончиков пальцев и по горло одежда нужна в том числе и для этого, и то, насколько он становится контактным наедине — странно, Сенку никак к этому не привыкнет. Наверное, ему это правда нужно. Не пустая прихоть, не блажь, а потребность. Пожалуй, где-то на границе второго и третьего ярусов пирамиды Маслоу. То, без чего умереть не умрёшь, но по-настоящему живым не будешь.

Ген прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке, будто кожей впитывает тепло — Сенку правда не понимает эти его ритуалы, как не понимает, почему в горле образуется форменная Атакама, когда Ген осторожно сжимает его запястье и касается губами центра ладони. В горле пустыня, в голове розовый шум, где-то вдалеке, на фоне, отщёлкивается отсчёт секунд, а кожу покалывает непрошенная статика. Ноги кажутся ватными, хотя на проблемы с кровообращением Сенку никогда не жаловался. Ген мелодично смеётся и, обняв его за шею, тянет к циновкам. Лицо горит от поцелуев — лёгких, невесомых, и Сенку старается не отставать — поцелуи ему тоже нравятся, и Ген от них плавится пчелиным воском — Сенку отмечает губами исчезнувший след петрификации, с привычной дрожью опускаясь к линии челюсти, и кожа на горле такая тонкая, что можно почувствовать биение пульса.

А дальше мешает высокий воротник жилета, и шнуровка кажется бесконечной, и выпутывать Гена из нескончаемых слоёв одежды — занятие не для слабонервных. Первым на пол летит хаори, неожиданно тяжёлое из-за десятков подвязанных изнутри свёртков, мешочков и склянок. Какой-то из мешочков оказывается плохо завязан, и теперь одежда, пол и сам Ген усыпаны мелкими цветочками — что оно там, чёрный паслён? Не лепестки алых роз, конечно, но тоже непрошеная романтика.

Кажется, Сенку говорит это вслух, и мягкая ладонь Гена немедленно зажимает ему рот, а затем сменяется куда более мягкими губами.

Ну да, правильно. Лучше без слов. Слова в их случае всё портят. Иногда слова, иногда их нехватка, но Ген не тот человек, который станет говорить о чувствах, а Сенку не станет о них думать.

Распутывать завязанную сложным узлом верёвку, особенно в темноте, особенно когда мозг немного другим занят — то ещё упражнение для развития мелкой моторики, и Сенку почти начинает нервничать. Ген тем временем успевает разобраться с незамысловатым поясом его халата и накрывает пальцы Сенку своими, помогает разделаться с узлом и, и хорошо, что он полулежит, потому что спрятанные за поясом мешочки сыпятся как из треклятого рога изобилия, стучат, шуршат, звенят — Сенку делает мысленную пометку как-нибудь спросить, что же входит в стандартную экипировку боевого менталиста.

Ещё два слоя долой, и за шнуровку жилета Сенку принимается с отчаянной решимостью человека, собравшегося справиться или сдохнуть. Скользящие по груди и животу ладони Гена совершенно не помогают. Ладно, помогают. Нет. Да. Нет. Отвлекают. Мотивируют.

Жилет и штаны у Гена облегающие, и какой же он худой, господи, за три с половиной года даже сам Сенку обзавёлся хотя бы подобием приличного мышечного каркаса, а Ген был и остаётся... ладно, его можно назвать изящным, элегантным даже, хоть Сенку и не ставит форму выше содержания. Впрочем, Гену не приходилось выживать в одиночку, и, объективно говоря, Цукаса его воскрешал вовсе не ради выдающихся физических данных, и это всё логично, но Сенку всё равно жутковато, потому что, объективно говоря, Гену нечего противопоставить какой бы то ни было угрозе в физическом плане, а надеяться, что многочисленные слои одежды и пакетики с искусственной кровью будут срабатывать снова и снова — наивно. Против лома, как говорится...

— Сенку-чан, тебе помочь? — Ген улыбается, это по голосу слышно, и Сенку выныривает из лужи беспокойства — только чтобы увязнуть в болоте километрового кожаного шнурка.

— Перейди хотя бы на пуговицы, уж будь любезен, — кряхтит Сенку. Он уже всерьёз подумывает о том, чтобы чёртовы завязки попросту перерезать, гордиев, чтоб его, узел требует соответствующего решения. Всё-таки застёжка-молния была гениальным изобретением девятнадцатого-двадцатого веков, но деда Касеки надо поберечь.

Ген серебристо смеётся и проворными движениями расшнуровывает завязки, стягивает жилет через голову. Даже в синеватой ночной темноте Сенку видит выступающие рёбра. Вообще-то они здесь не голодают, просто Ген... Такой вот. Хрупкий.

— Всё долой, — мотает головой Сенку и утыкается лицом Гену в шею — то ли от этих его цветочков, распиханных по всей одежде, то ли ещё от чего, пахнет Ген вкусно, чуть сладковато. А ещё у него очень чувствительная шея, очень чувствительная и очень деликатная — чуть ли не от любого прикосновения остаются синяки, даже самого осторожного, вон, с прошлого раза ещё остались следы. Разве что для этого его жилет и хорош.

Ген шумно вздыхает, ёрзает, возясь с завязками штанов — так-то они никуда не спешат, но сколько можно уже, Сенку, никогда не считавший себя человеком с высоким либидо, почти дымится, и фундоши утром явно придётся распутывать, потому что Сенку совершенно не заморачивался, как и куда зашвырнул ленту. Было бы неплохо, если бы туда же, где и халат, но не факт.

Штаны Гена вместе с бельём отправляются в том же направлении и, кажется, сбивают какую-то склянку, из тех, что рассыпались из хаори — что-то стучит, катится и никого не волнует.

— Всё долой, — повторяет Ген и распускает повязки на запястьях Сенку, целует там, где чётче всего бьётся пульс. У Гена какая-то особая фиксация на его руках, Сенку это уже давно заметил. Это странно, это однозначно приятно, это смущает и это снова странно.

Они никуда не спешат, но Сенку от возбуждения уже почти больно, и Ген явно тоже не против перейти от прелюдий к делу. К тому же, на нежности у них вся ночь, раз уж Гену это так необходимо.

Нужную склянку Сенку находит на ощупь, после полутораминутных безуспешных попыток открыть её дрожащими руками вынимает пробку зубами, едва не заляпав скользкой жижей и себя, и Гена, и циновки. Делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов — чай не в первый раз уже, но нервничает всё равно, всякий раз боится по неосторожности причинить боль. Он тот ещё доморощенный герой-любовник, Ген не жалуется, конечно, это же Ген, но Сенку знает, что на первых порах косячил безбожно. Просто Ген проявляет чудеса терпения — у него в этом хоть какой-то опыт был, в отличие от самого Сенку, и какая-то запредельная добродетельная жертвенность, что ли, он очень много что принимает с улыбкой, когда это касается Сенку, это даже сам Сенку видит. В том числе и в этих их... отношениях.

Ген вздрагивает от прохладного прикосновения. А, ну да, Сенку только вчера сделал альтернативный состав, от масла они оба не в восторге, да и циновки жалко.

— Это...

— Крахмал, разведённый с водой в пропор...

— Сенку-чан, умоляю тебя, сейчас я точно не готов к лекции об изготовлении смазки в каменном веке!

Ген выглядит таким взъерошенным и несчастным, что даже в темноте видно. И лицо у него полыхает, ещё немного — и будет красное зарево.

— Понял, не время, — кивает Сенку. Да, пожалуй, лекции можно оставить на потом, хотя состав правда неплохой и исключительно простой, плюс отличное соотношение вязкости и... Да о чём он думает вообще.

Ген скребёт ногтями по циновке, жмурится и еле слышно скулит. Они, в третий раз, никуда не спешат, но, кажется, с подготовкой пора заканчивать.

— Сенку-чан, пожалуйста...

Повторять не приходится — Сенку и сам на пределе, перед глазами и во всём теле возбуждение пульсирует вспышками.

Ген принимает его целиком, давится стоном, вскидывается, рвано, шумно дышит — Сенку замирает в растерянности, бестолково стискивает ладонь Гена и щурится в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо. Перед глазами полыхает. Не должен же был накосячить и в этот раз?..

— Всё хорошо, — выдыхает Ген двадцать семь секунд спустя — разглаживается болезненная складка между бровями, прерывистое дыхание становится ровнее. Ген цепляется за его ладонь, сжимает пальцы. — Только не спеши, ладно?

Сенку сглатывает комок кислой слюны и кивает. Ген правда много что принимает без жалоб и возражений, и лучше бы он всё-таки говорил прямым текстом, когда Сенку косячит — он ведь не скрывает, что не во всех вещах специалист, — но такой уж Ген человек.

Сенку старается двигаться медленно — видно плохо, поэтому полагается больше на осязание и слух, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, что Гену не больно, что он хотя бы не слишком косячит, чтобы потом не сожалеть и не отводить взгляд, пытаясь подобрать слова для неловких извинений. Но, кажется, в этот раз действительно «всё хорошо».

С Гена слетают все маски, это совершенно особая форма обнажённости, не имеющая ничего общего с одеждой, что-то настолько глубоко личное и доверительное, что Сенку почти стыдно и хочется отвести взгляд, и, и Сенку не особо хочет задумываться о природе чувства, из-за которого в груди пульсирует так болезненно и горячо. Не стенокардия же это, в самом деле. Да какая разница, важна суть, а не название. Сенку не хочет задумываться над тем, что должно быть очевидным, как будто название или его отсутствие на что-то повлияет.

Ген мечется под ним, дышит часто и неглубоко, цепляется за плечи Сенку неожиданно сильно — синяки останутся однозначно, не то чтобы Сенку это смущало. Впрочем, и неожиданным-то это быть не должно, фокусник же, быстрота и ловкость рук, в сотый раз... Выгибается так, что Сенку почти страшно за его позвоночник, кусает губы и лихорадочно шепчет его имя, как мантру, как заклинание, как молитву. И это уже смущает, смущает до того сильно, что единственным разумным решением кажется зажать Гену рот — остатков здравомыслия Сенку хватает только на то, чтобы не лезть ладонью, а поцеловать, это ничуть не менее действенно, и Ген отчаянно стонет ему в губы, прижимается ближе, обвивает тонкими руками шею, и Сенку глотает его стоны, пьёт их жадно, голодно, и держит темп — так, как нравится Гену. Так как нравится им обоим.

В голове туман, в голове щёлкают секунды, в голове резонирует голос Гена, и всё это скручивается в пружину, всё это изменяет агрегатные состояния с такой скоростью, что не уследить, и куда-то уплывает.

Последний стон — вскрик — Сенку почти чувствует на вкус, Ген вцепляется в него до горячей яркой боли, и внутри тоже ярко и горячо, и перед глазами снова белые вспышки, сплошная пульсация слепящего света, и в голове не остаётся ничего, кроме пустоты.

Секунды осыпаются дохлыми мухами и их сметает вникуда незнамо откуда поднявшимся ветром.

— Ты сегодня в ударе, — комментирует Сенку несколько минут спустя, когда дыхание и пульс возвращаются в норму. Темнота и белые пятна наконец-то разделились и не пестрят перед глазами, перед глазами снова синеватая ночная дымка, звёзды и Луна снова за окном, а не лезут под веки, и как-то даже прохладно, хоть на дворе и ранняя осень.

— Когда ещё нам выпадет шанс побыть наедине, — мурлычет Ген. Ладонь Сенку он прибрал в качестве подушки, и это неудобно, вообще-то, но здесь и сейчас Сенку даже не особо и возражает. Волосы у Гена мягкие, как кошачья шерсть.

Они отплывают меньше, чем через неделю. Спальный отдел «Персея» рассчитан на сон, но не на уединение. Корабль большой, при желании можно будет найти место, где их почти наверняка хотя бы недолго никто не потревожит, но, зная Гена, Сенку готов биться об заклад, что рисковать он не захочет. Они не афишируют... этот аспект отношений. Отношений, да. Ладно, так и быть, незачем отрицать очевидное.

— Сенку-чан, — Ген трётся щекой о его руку, и голос у него сладкий и тягучий, как патока. — Ты отдохнул?

— Что, у тебя ещё на что-то силы остались? — с сомнением тянет Сенку, приоткрыв левый глаз. — Ты и правда сегодня в ударе.

— Когда ещё нам выпадет шанс побыть наедине, — повторяет Ген с лисьим прищуром и перекатывается поближе, утыкается носом Сенку в ключицы. — Что думаешь, Сенку-чан?..

Что Сенку думает — Ген зачастую знает и без слов. В этом весь Ген, в конце концов.

Хрупкий, как же. Алмазы тоже хрупкие, менее ценными их это не делает.


End file.
